


early mornings

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has to get ready for work; her significant others would rather she stayed in bed and cuddled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early mornings

"Raven," Clarke whines, poking her girlfriends side, "Get off me, I need to get ready for work."

"Liar," Raven mumbles, words slurred due to the early hour. "Your shift doesn't start until nine, you've got three hours. Also, stop poking me."

"I have stuff I need to do before I leave and the traffic’s going to be brutal." Clarke tries again, shoving at Raven's shoulder. 

She still doesn't move from where she's draped across Clarke other than to wriggling further on top of her, stopping her from getting up and taking a shower before her long shift at the hospital.

"Will you two shut up, please?" Bellamy groans from Clarke's other side, his head popping up from among the mess of blankets. “Honestly.”

He squints at them in the barely there light, his curls falling across his forehead in a way that makes Clarke want to kiss his nose and then fuck him into the mattress. 

"Tell Raven to get off me so I can go to work." Clarke says, and Raven turns her head to look up at Clarke.

"It's too early Griffin, so lie back down and shut up. The shower will still be there in an hour." She says, pressing a kiss to the closest patch of bare skin, which happens to be Clarke's shoulder before dropping her head back down.

"Fine," Clarke huffs, pretending to be more put out than she really is. "You've got one hour, but then I really do need to get up."

Raven laughs softly in victory, hauling herself up and shoving Clarke over towards Bellamy before collapsing down onto the mattress. She drapes an arm over Clarke's waist and across Bellamy's abs, burying her face in Clarke's hair.

Bellamy laces their fingers together with his free hand and the other curls around Clarke and Raven, pulling them closer to him and presses a kiss to the top of Clarke's head.

"Better," He murmurs and Raven hums in agreement, squeezing his hand briefly.

"I hate you both," Clarke says insincerely, pressing a kiss to Bellamy's jaw.

He yawns widely then and Clarke mirrors him.

“How late are you working?” Raven asks, her words blowing warm air across Clarke’s skin.

“Until seven,” Clarke replies quietly as Bellamy’s breathing evens out.

“Take out and a movie?” Raven leans her forehead against Clarke’s back and tangles their legs together.

“That sounds like a plan.”

Raven falls asleep again and Clarke lies awake until seven, warm and comfortable between Bellamy and Raven.

Clarke wakes Raven when she clambers over her and off the bed, kissing Bellamy’s freckles and pressing her fingers briefly to the constellation tattooed on Raven's shoulder blade.

Raven rolls onto her back to watch Clarke head into the bathroom, eyes on her ass in those tiny pyjama shorts. 

Bellamy curls into her side at the absence of Clarke’s warmth, still mostly asleep, and Raven curls an arm around his shoulders and runs her fingers though his curls while he wakes up fully.

Clarke exits the bathroom five minutes later in just a pair of underwear, her hair damp and loose around her shoulders.

She pulls on a bra and a singlet before dropping onto the bed beside them again and kisses them both. Raven first, for far less time than she would like, and then Bellamy, leaning over Raven to get to him in a move that presses her breasts against Raven’s.

“I love you both, even if you are annoying as hell.” Clarke says softly, heading into the kitchen to switch on the coffee maker. 

Raven swats at her ass as she climbs off the bed, and from the hallway Clarke can hear Raven asking Bellamy if he wants to fool around and the resulting squeal from her as he takes her up on the offer.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ [theyoungestzerogmechanic](http://theyoungestzerogmechanic.tumblr.com), so feel free to come and talk to me!


End file.
